Where do Broken Hearts Go
by Pandora80
Summary: Sequal to Foolish Pride. You have to read that to understand this. How Ron and Hermione deal with there time apart. Rated for language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Where do Broken Hearts Go

**Author: **Pandora80

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and make no profit. All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Song: **Where do Broken Hearts Go

By Whitney Huston

**AN:** This is a sequel to Foolish Pride. You have to read that to know what is going on in this. It was meant as a one shot, but someone asked me to not leave it there, so I decided that I couldn't. I hope you enjoy. I'm still new at this so feedback is welcomed.

Chapter One

Where Do Broken Hearts Go

I've been around enough to know

That dreams don't turn to gold

That there is no easy way

No you just can't run away

And what we had was so much more

Then we ever had before

And no matter how I try

You're always on my mind

So hear I am

And can you please tell me

Where do broken hearts go?

Three months had passed since that fateful night when Hermione's world had turned upside down. Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Harry to show up for brunch, she remembered the events leading up to where she was now.

After her fight with Ron, she had spent the night lying awake in their bed crying. When the morning sun was shinning full force through the curtains, she decided that she would have to get up and face the world.

Just as she was pulling herself out of the bed and heading to the bathroom to shower, she heard the crack of someone apperating into the sitting room.

"He's come back" She thought to herself as she ran from the room.

"Ron! Ron your back!" She rounded the corner into the room and stopped short when she saw Harry standing there. He had a grim look on his face. "Oh, Harry, I thought you were Ron." Her voice dropped as she spoke, and she stood in the doorway trying to fix her disheveled appearance. She was still in the dress from the night before, and it was wrinkled from lying in the bed. Some of her hair had worked its way free of the tight bun, and was sticking up at odd angles.

"I'm sorry for just barging in on you Hermione." He crossed the room to stand in front of her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine." She said trying to put a brave smile on her face, but she knew she failed miserably when she saw the concern in her friend's eyes. She hung her head, and walked past Harry, throwing herself down on the end of the couch.

"So I guess you know about the fight." She said in a small voice once he had joined her.

"I heard about it. Ron didn't get into details. He just said that you both said some really mean things. Well that was after he broke his hand." Hermione's head shot up.

"He broke his hand? How did he do that? Is he ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He punched the wall, and I heard it break but he wouldn't let me look at it. Too bad his hand isn't as hard as his head." Harry laughed softly trying to ease the tension.

"Yes well, it's a good thing its not, or he would have punched right through the wall." Hermione gave him a small smile. "So anyway, did he send you here as a scout to see if I would hex him as soon as he showed up?"

Harry's smile faded, and Hermione could see that he was trying to avoid looking her in the eye.

"Well um, no." He finally spoke to his shoes. "He sent me here to get some of his stuff. You know clothes for work, stuff like that." Hermione's heart broke a little more at his words. He wasn't coming back. The things she had said were too much. In one moment of anger, she had ruined everything.

"Oh" Was all that she could say.

Sitting in the pub now, she remembered how the next few weeks were like a blur. Every few days a different Weasley would stop by her flat to pick up a few more of his things. Every time she would get the same speech.

"Just give him time Hermione. He'll come around."

But he hadn't. He didn't so much as send an owl to tell her he was moving out. He let his family do his dirty work. Hermione was almost happy that he had done it that way. It allowed her to become angry with him, and not dwell on missing him so much. It was the anger that fueled her to push on and keep living day to day.

When Ginny told her that he had moved back into The Burrow, she almost laughed. Maybe now he was getting all that care for his well being from his Mum that he had wanted.

Even through her anger, she still felt empty. All the reasons she had fought the war for were gone. Her hopes of growing old with her best friend by her side had been torn away in one stupid moment of anger.

Hermione was brought back from her thoughts when Harry sat down across from her at the table.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Well I'll let it slide this time I suppose." She tried to laugh, but even she knew that it sounded forced. She hadn't had a real laugh in months. "So what was so urgent that we just had to meet today?"

"Well, we need to talk." Harry's voice took on the commanding tone that she had heard him use many times in the war. It was his Boy-Who-Lived voice. The voice that demanded you shut up and listen. "We need to talk about Ron."

"I don't want to talk about him Harry." She started to say.

"I know that you don't want to, but you are going to."

~****~

Ron pulled himself out of bed when the sounds of the birds outside his window had become too much. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was just passed noon. At least it was a Saturday and he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for not showing up for work again.

Lately it was a hit or miss if he would even show up for work. He knew that he only still had a job because of Harry. "Won't Hermione be please when she finds out I still need Harry's fame to get me by." He thought glumly to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

He quickly relived himself then took a look in the mirror. He hadn't shaved in days, and he rarely took a shower any more. What was the point? Maybe it was the stink that kept people away from him, or it could be the empty look in his eyes. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that what ever it was he was going to keep on doing it.

After about a week of his family pestering him about Hermione, he finally broke and hit George with a hex, causing him to have a painful night of re-growing the bones in his leg. Since then they had left him alone. Even his mother didn't pester him to get out of bed at a decent time anymore.

He made his way down to the kitchen, not because he was hungry, but because it was just what he did. He was never hungry anymore. This worried the people around him the most. It had always been a joke that at Hogwarts they really only needed about ten House Elves to make the food for everyone. The other hundred were there to make the food for him.

When he got to the kitchen Molly and Ginny were sitting at the table looking over a bridal magazine. Harry had asked Ginny to be his wife when the last of the death eaters were caught. It wasn't a surprise to anyone, they always knew they would get married. Just like him and Hermione, he thought to himself, and he felt his shoulders slump even more.

"Hello dear." Molly said when she saw him come into the room. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Not hungry." Was his only reply as he sat and stared into the tea that his Mum had placed in front of him. He missed the look that was passed between Molly and Ginny. The room was silent for several moments. Both of the women were afraid to carry on their conversation in front of him, they never knew what would set him off.

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable they heard the fireplace rush to life, and seconds later Harry appeared in the room, brushing soot off his clothes. He quickly said hello to Molly, and gave Ginny a kiss, then stood in front of Ron.

"We need to talk." He said when Ron looked up. "Now." He didn't wait for a reply and just turned to walk up the stairs. Ron glanced at his mother and sister but they seemed to be avoiding his gaze. With a small grunt he stood from the table and followed Harry up to his room.

When he got there he went to his bed and sat on the edge while Harry shut the door. They stared at each other for a moment.

"So what's this all about?" Ron finally asked.

"Well I've told you this before and I'll say it again. You're a right fowl git."

"Oh is that right? And what made you come to that realization?" Ron asked trying to keep his temper down for the time being.

"I just had brunch with Hermione." At the name Ron's head shot up, and he was looking into the green eyes of his best friend. They were filled with anger and concern.

"Well good for you. I'm glad she hasn't been neglecting her social calendar."

"That's just it Ron, she has. I had to beg her to meet with me today. She never goes anywhere any more. She goes to work and she goes home, and granted that's more then I can say for you on most days. But she looks awful Ron. I can tell she hasn't been eating. She is really pale and that spark in her eyes is gone. They just look empty. It's the same look that we all see in yours."

"Why are you telling me all of this? She's not my fucking responsibility any more. She made that clear. She wants nothing to do with me." Ron shot back, an icy tone in his voice.

"You never gave her a chance to tell you anything. Your both acting like a couple of first years. Neither of you will make the first move to talk to the other. Now I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told her. Either work this out, or move on. We are all tired of watching you both slowly kill yourselves over this." Harry watched as Ron's shoulders slumped farther in defeat.

"You told her to move on?"

"Yes I did. Either that or talk to you and work it out. One of you has to make the first move. If you both weren't so pigheaded this would have been done and over three months ago. Now seeing as Ginny and I are getting married in two weeks, and as you are my best man and she is the maid of honor you are going to have to talk at some point. Its time to pull your head out of your arse Ron." Ron could tell that Harry was done with his speech and was happy for it. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. Harry was almost out the door when he stopped, just like three months ago on the night of the fight.

"Don't let her get away again Ron." He spoke softly and left, closing the door behind him.

"That's easy for you to say mate." Ron said to himself when he was alone. He knew that he didn't want to move on. There would never be anyone that meant more to him then Hermione. Was there a way to say he was sorry after so much time?

Ron laid back on the bed and thought of all the things he could try to say to her when they were finally face to face. There was just one nagging question in his mind. What would he do if she took Harry's advice and moved on?


	2. Chapter 2

Where do Broken Hearts Go

Chapter 2

Where do broken hearts go?

Can they find their way home.

Back to the open arms,

Of a love that's waiting there.

Hermione paced around her flat after her brunch with Harry. He had said that Ron was in a bad state, barely eating or going to work, not taking care of himself at all. He said it was like a small part of him had died. She knew the feeling. Part of her had died as well, the part of her that was filled with Ron's love.

Harry had then told her that she either had to talk to Ron, or move on. He was going to tell Ron the same thing. She knew that she could never move on. Where in the world would she find another Ron Weasley? Sure he had his faults, but she didn't love him in spite of them, she loved him because of them. They made him who he was.

And who he was, was a gentle, loving, loyal, brave man. When they met he was a nervous insecure boy, and she got to watch as that boy grew into the wonderful man that would lay down his life for the ones that he loved. He would forget things at times, but he had so much to deal with, and really he was still so young. How many others in the world were war heroes at the age of seventeen? None of them had had the chance to have a normal childhood. Shouldn't he be allowed to act like a kid sometimes?

The more Hermione thought of Ron, the more she saw that she needed him back. She would do whatever it took to make up for everything that had happened. She didn't care if he put all the blame on her for that stupid fight. She would take the blame gladly, just as long as at the end of it she was in his arms once more.

Harry's words echoed in her mind again, and she was struck with a sudden panic. What if Ron took Harry's advice? What if he chose to move on?

She couldn't let that happen. She had to make a plan. She would win him back no matter the cost. Quickly she strode to the fire place and threw in a pinch of floo powder. The flames turned green and she stuck her head in.

"Ginny! Can you come through please, I need you right now!." She stood back up and waited for her friend. Operation 'Get Ron Back' was about to get underway.

Ron laid in his bed for all of fifteen minutes after Harry left, thinking over his friend's words. His chest hurt when he thought of Hermione moving on. She just couldn't do that to him. He was sure that she would find another man easy, but where would that leave him? Sure he had witches throw themselves at him all the time, but none of them had anything on Hermione.

He jumped from the bed, knowing what he had to do. He had wasted too much time being stupid. He was going to win her back if he had to crawl on his knees for the rest of his life.

He almost ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and shaved his face. Back in his room, he found clean jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on. He had been laying around in the same dirty clothes for weeks and it felt nice to be clean for once. It felt like he was becoming himself again in a way. Now he just had to form a plan to get the rest of his world back, because that's what Hermione was. His world.

He bounded into the kitchen of the Burrow a short time later, to find his family and Harry just sitting down for dinner. He gave them all a genuine smile as he sat down next to George and the look of shock on all of their faces was enough to make him chuckle.

"Can you lot stop staring and pass the potatoes? I'm starving." He looked across the table at Harry who was giving him a knowing look and a bright smile.

"Nice to have you back Ron." Was all that he said as he passed him the food.

"I just figured it was time to pull my head out of my arse." He said as he gave Harry another smile, and dug into the mounds of food on his plate.

The day of Harry and Ginny's rehearsal dinner was finally upon them. Hermione paced back and forth in her bedroom, nervously wringing her hands. She still hadn't seen Ron, and tonight would be the first time they were going to be face to face.

"Seeing as I'm the one getting married tomorrow, shouldn't it be me that's a nervous wreck?" Ginny asked with a laugh from the closet.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry, this time should be all about you, and here I am making it all about me and Ron." Hermione sat on the bed and looked ashamed of herself.

"Oh get off it. You know if it was up to me and Harry, we would have just ran down to the ministry and been done with it. It was mum that insisted we have this big wedding. And if our plan works and you and Ron work things out, that's the best wedding present we could ask for."

Hermione relaxed a little knowing that her friend wasn't upset with her. "So that gets me off the hook of giving you a real present?" She asked with a laugh.

"Oh hell no! I expect something big, and expensive. And if this works, I might even ask for your first born child for all my help."

Hermione laughed again, and glanced at the clock.

"I better get ready, its almost time." Ginny handed her the little black dress that she had worn on the night of the fight. After she was dressed, Ginny helped her do her makeup and hair. She put it up again, with the little curls framing her face. Just as they were about to floo to the Burrow, she pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Thanks for all your help Gin. I wouldn't have made it all this time without you."

"Don't thank me yet. All I ask for is that when you and Ron get married, I'll be your maid of honor." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione back.

"There wouldn't be anyone else I would want." With that Hermione threw the floo powder, and was off to meet her fate with a rush of green flames.

"Ron will you stop fidgeting? You look like your about to fight a Mountain Troll." Harry laughed as he swatted Ron's hand away from the tie around his neck for the tenth time.

"Easy for you to say mate. What if she is still mad at me, and everything blows up in my face. I would pick a Troll over a pissed of Hermione any day." Ron moved to stand in front of the mirror once again. He was wearing black dress pants, a light blue button down shirt, and black necktie. "You sure I look alright?"

"You look fine Ron. She is going to love it. That shirt really brings out the color of your eyes, and makes you look very handsome."

"Wow Harry" George's voice came from the door," You sure you're marring the right Weasley? From what that sounded like, you have a little thing for Ronniekins here."

"Well how could he not? No one can resist my charms." Ron gave a laugh as he tried to get his hair to lay right.

"Oh piss off both of you." Harry tried to scowl, but failed miserably. "I could never go for Ron, I like the feel of soft curves in my arms too much."

"Oi! That's our sister your talking about. You had better keep your arms and any other appendage you want to keep to yourself until tomorrow night." George yelled, all joking pushed aside.

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender. Just then they heard voices from the kitchen.

"Sounds like the girls are here. Time to get this show on the road." Harry said as he turned for the door. Glancing back he saw that Ron was frozen to the spot. "Come on mate, its now or never." With one last gulp, Ron let Harry drag him from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Where do Broken Hearts Go

Chapter 3

If somebody loves you,

Won't they always love you?

I look in your eyes,

And see that you still care,

For me.

Hermione stood in the garden in front of Ginny waiting to rehearse the wedding. She was more nervous then her red headed friend, even though she wasn't the one getting married. Any moment Molly would give the sign that it was her turn to round the corner and walk down the isle, and she was terrified. Ron was at the end of that isle. What if he wouldn't look at her? What if he had brought a date or something?

Her knees almost gave out on her when she saw Molly signal her. When she didn't move Ginny leaned forward and whispered "Its now or never" and gave her a little push.

Hermione took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and started to walk. Soon she was rounding the corner, and even though there were a lot of people standing around, the first thing she saw was a mop of red hair near the front. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye yet, so she settled on looking at Harry. He gave her a reassuring smile, and when she reached him he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You look great Hermione." He whispered to her before she took her place on the bride's side and waited for Ginny. She knew that Harry was happy to see her looking more healthy. When she had made up her mind to win Ron back, she started to take care of herself again.

Ginny made it to the front, escorted by Arthur, and Hermione thought she looked like she was glowing. By the time the quick practice run was over, she still hadn't had the courage to look at Ron, but the big moment was drawing near. Soon she would have to take his arm so that he could lead her back down the isle.

The time came, and she chanced a look into his eyes as he held his arm out to her. Hermione could tell that every eye there was on them, waiting to see what would happen, but she couldn't look away once she was staring into his blue eyes once again. She could see the love still there, and this put her at ease. She gave him a warm smile, and they quickly walked down to meet Harry and Ginny.

When the rest of the wedding party was done, Molly announced that dinner would soon be served in the garden. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Ron.

"Can we talk?" They both said at the same time. They gave a nervous chuckle, and Ron led her away from the crowd. They walked in silence until they were at the edge of a pond. The sun was just starting to set and was reflecting off the smooth water.

Ron turned to her and spoke first. "Mione, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I was a bloody fool for so long. That fight was stupid, and I don't even remember what we said anymore."

Hermione quickly cut him off with a raised hand. "I don't want to hear it Ron." She said and her heart broke a little at the sullen look on his face as his head dropped.

~***~

Ron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione walking down the isle. How could he have been so stupid to let her get away. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wouldn't look at him during the rehearsal, and he was a little worried, until she took his arm and gave him a smile. He knew that now was the time. He had to talk to her.

He waited until they were at the pond before he spoke, and when he did, he didn't think he would ever be able to tell her how sorry he was. She raised her hand and cut him off partway into his apology, and he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest at her words.

"I don't want to hear it Ron." He had to stop himself from running away at that moment. He loved her more then his own life and he didn't think he could stand to hear her tell him that she wouldn't forgive him. He almost missed it when she started talking again.

"It doesn't matter who said what or who is sorry. We both said and did terrible things. Getting past all that takes a lot of time and work. A lot of give and take." Ron couldn't meet her eyes. He could feel the tears just starting to form, and he didn't want her to see him cry.

"This is it." he thought. "I've lost her. Its over."

"Can we just skip all that? Act like the passed three months never happened? Can I just kiss you now and tell you that I love you so much? We were both wrong, but its in the past." Ron's head shot up at her words, and he saw her smiling at him. He didn't let her finish speaking before he had her wrapped in his arms, lifting her from the ground.

Their frantic kisses were broken with small mumbles of "I'm so sorry" And "I love you so much." They held each other like they were afraid the other would disappear at any moment.

"I'm not me without you Mione." Ron said when they had pulled apart a tiny bit.

"I just don't work with out you Ron." They held each other for a long time, staring into each others eyes. The past was forgotten, and the only thing that mattered was the future. A future by each others side.

When the sun had set completely they figured that they should return to the party. They walked back slowly, hand in hand, stopping every few feet for a quick kiss or hug.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress Mione. I'm glad I get to tell you now."

"Well you can thank Ginny. She is the one that said I should wear it. She also helped me figure out what to say." Hermione faintly blushed.

"I guess we owe her and Harry a lot then. It wasn't until he talked some sense into me that I knew I had to do something."

"Yeah about that. I think we owe her our first born child." The look on Ron's face made her laugh, but he didn't have time to reply when they were met with a loud cheer. They had made it back to the party, and when everyone saw that they were holding hands and laughing, they all applauded in happiness.

"I always knew you were daft Hermione." George yelled over the crowd. "You proved it by taking this git back." Molly glared at him, but everyone else laughed.

"No George. We took each other back." Hermione smiled up at Ron and pulled him down for another kiss. The couple ignored the hoots and hollers around them as they lost themselves in each other. Nothing else mattered to them. They had once again found the meaning in their world.

AN: I just wanted to thank Avanell. You gave me my first ever review, and because of that, Ron and Hermione got an ending to their fight. It ment a lot. Thanks!


End file.
